marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine: Origins Vol 1 1
' Born in Blood (Part I) ' :"I used to think that I was the best there is. Turns out, I'm the worst. I can't change that. So I'm gonna use it. I'm gonna use it to make 'em '''pay' for what they did to me." ::--'Wolverine' Summary '''Volume:' 1 Issue: 1 Month: June Year: 2006 Credits Editor in Chief: Joe Quesada Head Writer: Daniel Way Cover Artists: Michael Turner Pencilers: Steve Dillon Inkers: Steve Dillon Colourists: Dan Kemp Editors: Michael O'Connor, Cory Sedlmeir and Axel Alonzo Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Wolverine (Logan / James Howlett) * Condoleezza Rice * Dum-Dum Dugan * George W. Bush * Nuke (Simpson) * S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Locations: * S.H.I.E.L.D. Command Center * Washington DC :*White House Items: * Muramasa Blade * Shiva robot First Appearances: Condoleezza Rice (Secretary of State) Final Appearances: Condoleezza Rice (dies in this issue) Synopsis: Wolverine stands on a mountaintop holding the Muramasa Blade. He reflects upon all of the memories that have recently returned to him during the House of M event and swears revenge against all of those responsible for twisting his life around. In Washington DC, the Secretary of State calls Dum-Dum Dugan at a S.H.I.E.L.D. Command Center. She tells him of Wolverine's recent activities and Dugan grows irritably nervous. Suddenly, defense systems shut down at the White House. Secret Service personnel grab the president and rush him to Air Force One. As everyone races about in a panic, agents conveniently forget about the Secretary of State. A large cruise missile of indeterminate origin appears in the sky over Washington. It crashes directly into the White House lawn, but fails to detonate. From the missile emerges a Shiva robot – a device designed to track down and exterminate rogue Weapon X agents. Wolverine appears at the White House and confronts the Secretary of State. He knows of her involvement in a conspiracy to tamper with Logan’s memories. Before he can extract any information from her however, the Shiva robot appears and executes her. Wolverine attacks the robot and slices it apart with his claws. In the aftermath of the battle, he then tears down a hidden wall in the White House and escapes into a lower tunnel. Meanwhile, the administrators of S.H.I.E.L.D. consult with agents from the United States embassy. They no longer have faith in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s capabilities to sanction Wolverine and decide to explore alternative methods. They recruit the psychotic patriot known as Nuke. Notes * This issue was released with an alternate cover featuring an illustration by Joe Quesada and Richard Isanove. * This series continues plotlines that began in Wolverine (Volume 3) #40. * Wolverine regained his full memories during the House of M event. * Although the Secretary of State is never referenced by name in this issue, it is quite obvious that she is meant to represent Condoleeza Rice, the real-world Secretary of State as of January 26th, 2005. * The Shiva scenario is an automatic function designed to target rogue Weapon X agents. It was first implemented in Wolverine (Volume 2) #50. Trivia * Wolverine is shown wearing his old brown and tan costume in this issue. Recommended Readings * Wolverine Related Articles * House of M * SHIELD External Links * Wolverine article at Wikipedia * Wolverine: Origins #1 at Uncannyxmen.net References * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe (Deluxe Edition) #14 (Wolverine biography page) ---- Category:Comics Category:2006, June